ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version) Episode 23: Shadow Triple Threat
Shadow Triple Threat is the twenty-third episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Waking the Dragons (Alternate Version). Plot Joey awakens in his house, discovering his souls hasn't been sealed. He then takes his Deck and leaves in order to find Bakura. Meanwhile Yugi and Seto arrive at another of Dartz's operating bases, but find themselves blocked by a former Dartz's goon: Gurimo. He challenges both of them to a Shadow Duel in order to put them to their place. Featured Duel: Yugi Muto & Seto Kaiba VS Gurimo 'Turn 1: Gurimo' Summons Shadow Tamer (800/700). Activates The A. Forces, allowing all Warrior-Type monsters he controls to gain 200 ATK for each Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster he controls (800/700 -> 1000/700). 'Turn 2: Seto' Summons Mystic Horseman (1300/1550). Mystic Horseman attacks and destroys Shadow Tamer (LP Gurimo 4000 -> 3700). Sets 1 card. 'Turn 3: Gurimo' Activates The Warrior Returning Alive, allowing him to add the Warrior-Type Shadow Tamer from his Graveyard to his hand. Summons Marauding Captain (1200/400 -> 1400/400). Since Marauding Captain has been Summoned, Gurimo can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from his hand. He Summons Shadow Tamer (800/700 -> 1200/700). Since another Warrior-Type monster is on Gurimo's field, Marauding Captain's ATK increases by 200 more points thanks to The A. Forces's effect (1400/400 -> 1600/400). Marauding Captain attacks and destroys Mystic Horseman (LP Yugi & Seto 4000 -> 3700). Shadow Tamer attacks directly (LP Yugi & Seto 3700 -> 2500). 'Turn 4: Yugi' Summons Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1700). Activates Magical Academy, discarding 2 cards from his hand and Tributing Skilled Dark Magician to Normal Summon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). During this turn Dark Magician Girl cannot be targeted by Gurimo's card effects, her ATK is increased by 500 and her Level is increased by 2 (2000/1700 -> 2500/1700). Activates Diffusion Wave-Motion, paying 1000 Life Points (LP Yugi & Seto 2500 -> 1500) and allowing the now Level 8 Dark Magician Girl to attack all monsters Gurimo controls. Dark Magician Girl attacks and destroys Marauding Captain (LP Gurimo 3700 -> 2800). With one less Warrior-Type monster on the field Shadow Tamer's ATK decrease for the effect of The A. Forces (1200/700 -> 1000/700). Dark Magician Girl attacks and destroys Shadow Tamer (LP Gurimo 2800 -> 1300). 'Turn 5: Gurimo' Activates Card of Sanctity, allowing both players to draw until they have 6 cards in their hands. Activates Bronze Knights, discarding 3 cards and Special Summoning 3 "Bronze Knight Tokens" (500/500 -> 2000/500 x3). Tributes his three monsters to Summon Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000). Obelisk attacks and destroys Dark Magician Girl and Seto activates his Set Gift of the Mystical Elf to gain 300 Life Points for each monster on the field (LP Yugi & Seto 1500 -> 2100 -> 600). 'Turn 6: Seto' Sets 2 cards. 'Turn 7: Gurimo' Obelisk attacks directly but Seto activates his Set Command Silencer, negating the attack and drawing 1 card. The duel continues in the next episode... Category:Chapters